


DRABBLE: Photograph(s)

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: In which photography is used in humorous ways...





	DRABBLE: Photograph(s)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr friend spikesblowjobface sent me this prompt: Spike finds out he can be seen in photographs, so he takes an overabundance of pictures of himself. (maybe he hides some sexy ones in Buffy's room?)

Buffy walked into her home and stopped dead in shock. Everywhere she looked, there were pictures of Spike in various poses. She groaned, shook her head, and went to her room.

Spike was sprawled across their bed, completely nude and surrounded by photos of himself in various states of undress.

"Welcome home, luv," he purred as Buffy collapsed to her knees, unable to stop laughing at her silly boyfriend.


End file.
